The present technology relates to a transfer mold and a manufacturing method for a structure, and more particularly, to a transfer mold having a projecting-and-recessed surface.
Hitherto, in imprinting molds, in order to improve the releasability between a mold and a workpiece, a technique for reducing surface energy by applying a fluorine compound or silicone oil to the surface of a mold is employed.
The following techniques have been proposed for improving the transferability of a mold.
Willson et al. has proposed the following technique. A quartz mold having a very fine structure is surface-treated by using tridecafluoro-1,1,2,2-tetrahydrooctyl trichlorosilane, which is a silane coupling agent containing a chlorine fluorocarbon resin polymer, so as to form a fluorocarbon-resin polymer chemisorption film. In this technique, by the chemisorption film formed on the surface of a mold, surface energy is reduced, thereby improving the releasability of the mold (see M. Colburn, S. Johnson, M. Stewart, S. Damle, T. Bailey, B. Choi. M. Wedlake, T. Michaelson, S. V. Sreenivasan, J. Ekerdt and C. G. Willson, Proc. of SPIE 3676, (1999) 378, and T. Bailey, B. J. Choi, M. Colburn, M. Meissl, S. Shaya, J. G. Ekerdt, S. V. Screenivasan, C. G. Willson; “Step and Flash Imprint Lithography: Template Surface Treatment and Defect Analysis.” J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B, 18(6), 3572-3577 (2000)).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-044019 discloses a technique for forming a wettability varying layer on a transfer shape or a transfer base of a mold. This wettability varying layer is capable of reversibly varying the angle of contact with respect to water by applying light having a first wavelength and light having a second wavelength. This publication describes that following advantages are obtained by this technique. The wettability of the wettability varying layer can be controlled so that the chargeability of a workpiece into the transfer shape of a mold may be improved. The wettability of the wettability varying layer can also be controlled so that the releasability of the mold from a hardened workpiece may be secured. With these advantages, high-precision pattern formation can be stably performed. Additionally, even in a process for repeatedly utilizing a mold, the stable pattern formation is implemented.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-207221 discloses a technique for improving the releasability between a resin mold and a transfer material resin by setting fluorine element concentration (Es) of the surface of the resin mold to be higher than the average fluorine element concentration (Eb) in a resin forming the resin mold.